FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SILVERWOLF850
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: One-shot realizado con motivo del cumpleaños de silverwolf850 de 2016.


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SILVERWOLF850**

En el Imperio de Cristal los ponis estaban organizando una próxima fiesta. Dentro de pocos días sería el cumpleaños de su único habitante lobezno. El lobo se había traslada a vivir al Imperio de Cristal y al tratarse de un escritor famoso no tuvo problemas de integración, más bien los tuvo de exceso de popularidad. A donde iban le pedían fotos y autógrafos o le ofrecían algún contrato para hacer algún anuncio, o para participar en jornadas de firmas de sus obras, las cuales se alargaban varios días y horas diarias. Sin embargo, pese a toda esta pesadez el escritor se sentía a gusto entre los cristalinos. Llevaba un año viviendo en el Imperio y cuando sus habitantes se enteraron de que iba a ser su cumpleaños un grupo de fans decidieron hacer una colecta y organizarle una súper fiesta, él al principio respondió que era innecesario y bastaría con algo sencillo, pero para los fans el término _"sencillo"_ no formaba parte de su vocabulario fiestero. La organización llego a tal extremo que hubo que contratar a Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich para que juntos organizasen toda la fiesta y ellos estuvieron encantados de poder trabajar juntos. Se eligió como día de celebración un viernes a pesar de que el cumple fue el miércoles anterior, pero Pinkie prefería que al día siguiente los potrillos no tuviesen clase, dicha sugerencia fue bien aceptada por el cumpleañero a pesar de que algunos se quedaban de que se atrasase dos días la fiesta. Siendo consciente de la variedad del público a dicha celebración Cheese preparó varios ponches de frutas y diversas bebidas no alcohólicas dado que no quería arriesgarse a que los menores bebiesen algo indebido, incluso se verifico científicamente que la sidra elegida fuese libre de alcohol. Para la celebración se habilito una zona cerca del palacio de cristal al aire libre, hacía buena temperatura y un día agradable como para pasarlo encerrado en una instancia. No obstante Cadence cedió algunas de las habitaciones de la planta baja del castillo por si en algún momento alguien quería descansar, Pinkie lo creía un gesto innecesario pero lindo y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. De ese modo entre preparativos y más preparación llegó el esperado día.

Era sábado y en el Imperio de Cristal reinaba un ambiente festivo. Dentro de poco comenzaría la fiesta de cumpleaños de su único habitante lobezno, el cual tenía un noviazgo con una conejita parlante, inteligente, encantadora, muy cuca y alienígena. El hecho de tener a una extraterrestre no causaba problemas dado que muchos la veían linda para celos de su novio.

Algunos potrillos se arrinconaban cerca de las mesas para tratar de comerse los aperitivos.

—Chicos, eso es para la fiesta.

—¿Cuándo empieza, Pinkie?

—Pronto, pequeñín. En cuanto llegue el invitado de honor y los demás.

—Jo, ya tengo ganas—mencionó una potrilla.

Pinkie despidió a los niños prometiéndoles que faltaba poco para empezar. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados. De entrada la poni rosa les hizo pasar al castillo para que saludasen a la princesa, pero no hizo falta porque de pronto los príncipes de cristal se presentaron en la fiesta. Los primeros en llegar fueron Mike Bluer y su patrulla menos uno.

—Mike, chicos… Me alegra verlos—mencionó Cadence.

—También yo—intervino Shining Armor—¿Dónde está Vulcan?

Red bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Nos espió en la ducha a Rebeca, Darkwing, Lily y yo y bueno… digamos que aun no se recuperado de ello... Tuve que desconectarlo porque su sistema tenía daños del 98%. Digamos que las cuatro tuvimos un poquito de mal genio.

—¿Y Mike no hizo nada por repararlo?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Es que todo sucedió ayer y como hoy teníamos la fiesta pues… me dio pereza, Shining.

—No hubiese pasado nada si la murciélago no se hubiese olvidado de cerrar la puerta del baño con cerrojo—mencionó Rebeca mirando a Darkwing.

—Oye. Tú entraste la última. Tú debiste echar el pestillo.

—Perdona. Entraste tú la última, yo iba detrás.

—Fue al contrario, chica gato.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—Sí es verdad.

—No lo es… Espera… ¡Murciélago tramposa!

Darkwing se partí de risa al ver que había troleado a Rebeca.

El grupo estuvo un rato hablando hasta que de pronto entraron las 6 manes, o mejor dicho las 8 porque se sumaron Trixie y Starlight Glimmer. Spike venía con ellas envuelto en una gabardina y con unas gafas. Al acercase al grupo se quito aquel "disfraz" y se sumó a los cordiales saludos pero no por mucho tiempo porque al verle muchos cristalinos quisieron saludar, pedirle autógrafos y hacerle preguntas. Cadence tuvo que poner orden.

Poco después llegó el cumpleañero. Twilight se abalanzó sobre él con tanto fuerza que casi lo tira al suelo.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas? ¿Qué le inspiró a ser escritor? ¿Cómo comenzó a escribir? ¿En qué fuentes se basa? Mmmm—Rarity le tapó la boca con magia.

—No haga caso, querido. Usted relájese y disfrute de la fiesta.

—Mmmmm.

—Soy Rarity y estaría encantada de conocerlo y de hacerle un traje divino solo para usted.

—Mmmmm—Twilight iluminó su cuerno soltándose de Rarity—Eso no tuvo gracia.

Ambas yeguas se volvieron y se miraron fijamente.

—Lo siento, querida, pero estabas molestando al invitado de honor.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Soy y fui toda una dama. ¿Verdad, querido? Mmm. ¿Dónde está?

Silver se había retirado.

—¿Ves, querida? Le ofendiste. Fuiste muy impulsiva.

—Oh. Pero claro que sí—respondió la poni lavanda con tono sarcástico.

Un rato después se presentó un unicornio blanco de ojos marrones y cutie mark de una página de Word. Twilight y Rarity al verlo comenzaron a abordarlo con preguntas.

—¿Es usted Scrittore Passione? ¿A qué edad empezó a escribir? ¿Qué le inspiró en primer lugar? ¿Podría decirme sus hobbits? ¿A qué fuentes recurre? ¿Sufre con las críticas?...

A eso se sumó Rarity.

—¿Tienes algún poni especial? ¿Te gusta la moda? Puedo hacerte un diseño divino. No sería la primera vez que hago ropa para un semental. Normalmente la mayoría de mis trajes son para yeguas pero algún que otro cliente masculino si tengo, querido.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Quién es, chicas?

—¿Eeeeee?—las aludidas se quedaron de piedra ante la pregunta de la pegaso arcoíris.

—Rainbow. Es Scrittore Passione—respondió Twilight.

—…—Dash se quedo en blanco.

—¿Te suena la novela de "El secuestro de Twilight"?.

—No.

—¿Delito y castigo de Trixie?

—No.

—¿Cenicienta y su familia?

—No.

—¿La verdad sobre Celestia?

—Sí. Esa me gustó.

—Pero… si es mi peor obra. Es de mis orígenes, cuando todavía estaba muy poco pulido como escritor.

—Pues creo que es lo único tuyo que he leído—respondió Dash.

Passione quedo cubierto por una gran sombra de depresión.

 _«Se me conoce por mi único badfic. Es deprimente»_

Scrittore se desapareció para confusión del grupo.

* * *

Cada uno se divertía a su manera en el exterior y alrededores del palacio de cristal. Los potrillos participaban en juegos organizados por Pinkie. Algunos adultos bailaban imitando a Cadence y Shining, quienes danzaban con mucho salero. Otros bebían y comían y algunos conversaban.

Fluttershy enseguida hizo buenas migas con Judy, la novia de Silverwolf850. Le parecía una conejita adorable y a ambas les gustaban los animales. En ese momento ambas conversaban.

—En cierta ocasión fui de misión a un planeta gobernado por animales inteligentes. Una oveja loca y sedienta de poder drogó a varios ciudadanos para que se volviesen agresivos y generar odio, desconfianza y miedo entre la población.

—Oh cielos. Debió de ser horrible. Pobres animalitos.

—Por suerte pudimos detenerla y aplicar un antídoto a los afectados.

—Menos mal.

—¿Verdad? A Silver le conocí tres semanas después aunque no fue un primer encuentro agradable.

—¿Qué paso?

—Me llegaron informes falsos contra él. Se le acusaba de amenazar a las editoriales para que le pagasen más por sus novelas. Pero mi jefe descubrió el engaño y me aviso por radio. Después… bueno… le invité a cenar para compensarle y la relación fue surgiendo poco a poco a lo largo de los meses siguientes.

—… Estoy confusa. No sé si es romántico o trágico.

—Comedia, romance, tragedia… todo eso forma parte de la misma moneda. ¿No lo cree así señorita Fluttershy.

—Supongo que sí pero llámame solamente Fluttershy.

Silver se había retirado a unos jardines donde jugaba a carreras junto con Applejack y Rainbow. A la pegaso se le prohibió usar las alas.

—Aaaaah, aaaahh—ambas yeguas jadeaban.

—¿Ya os cansáis? Solo llevamos 20 carreras en círculo de 100 metros cada una—argumentó el lobo.

—Paremos un momento y vamos a tomar algo. Tengo sed.

—Vale, Applejack. Vamos, Dash.

Los tres regresaron del grueso de la fiesta para tomar algo. Allí se encontraron con Cadence y Shining Armor. Pinkie Pie organizaba con los niños el juego de ponerle la cola al poni, uno de los potrillos se desvió y le colocó el alfiler a Rainbow en el trasero.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Algunos se rieron y otros acudieron a socorrer a Dash. El potrillo se disculpó.

—Lo siento, señorita Rainbow.

—No pasa nada, dulzura. Fue un accidente.

—Cierto, cariño. ¿Verdad, Rainbow?

—Oh sí, claro. No estoy herida ni nada, solo mi amor propio—respondió sarcásticamente la aludida. Applejack la dio un codazo.

De pronto Trixie hizo unos fuegos artificiales llamando la atención del grupo.

—¡Y AHORA QUE TODOS SE DIVIERTAN CON LA MAGIA DE LAS GRANDES Y PODEROSAS TRIXIE Y STARLIGHT GLIMMER!

—¡Trixie!

—Oh, vamos. El mote te queda, amiga.

Starlight rodó los ojos y seguidamente se puso a hacer trucos con Trixie bajo la atenta mirada de Twilight. Hubo malabares, transformaciones, levitaciones, etc.

Mike se divertía en compañía de las CMCs quienes se habían presentado sin avisar.

—Pues… resulta que nos colamos en el tren—explicó Scootaloo.

—Mi hermana Rarity se llevó una gran impresión al verme. Mamá y papá saben que estoy aquí pero porque les dije que era idea de mi hermana.

—A mí me espera una reprimenda en cuanto regrese a la granja, lo sé. Pero no quería perderme la fiesta.

—Sois muy atrevidas, chicas.

Rarity y Applejack platicaban entre ellas mientras observaban a sus hermanitas.

—Nuestras hermanas se escapan sin permiso. ¿Y les dejamos quedarse? Deberíamos meterlas en una maleta y enviarlas de regreso a casa.

—No seas tan dura, querida. Disfruta de la fiesta. Además creo que ya sé cómo castigarlas.

—Cuenta. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Pues…

—Eso es muy severo, es… perfecto.

* * *

Scrittore había regresado y tras saludar al grupo se puso a conversar con Silver.

—Rainbow dijo que no había leído ningún fanfic mío menos "La verdad sobre Celestia"

—Tampoco es para que te disgustes tanto, amigo.

—Tienes razón pero me dio mucha rabia.

—…

—Cambiando de tema. De cara al capítulo 63 de _"Lucha por la igualdad_ ". Mike podría haberse transformado en alidrake y extraerse una muestra de ADN.

—Sí pero tenía que evitar que Arquímedes se apoderase del último ingrediente.

—Entendido, amigo Silver. Mmm. Un posible punto a tratar son los hijos de ellos porque veamos... supongamos que Furia y Arquímedes son derrotados entonces ¿Qué pasaría con sus hijos? ¿Los ejecutarían junto con sus padres? ¿Serían prisioneros de guerra? ¿Los convertirían en esclavos? Todas estas posibilidades son posibles asique sería una posible trama.

— Si pero ¿En serio crees que Mike permitiría una cosa así? ¿Que unos inocentes niños pagaran por los crímenes cometidos por sus padres? Pese a las leyes de Draconem Mike y su patrulla no permitirían una cosa así, además con el caos formado por la guerra ahora sería un excelente momento para cambiar muchas cosas en el reino.

— No sabemos demasiado de esos niños. ¿Inocentes? Puede o no. Quizás sus padres ya les hayan corrompido, quizás ellos mismos tengan esclavos personales de la raza que sea, o ya hayan matado a algún poni porque sus papás se lo pidieron, no se sabe. No sabemos nada al respecto.

— Si. Nada al respecto.

En esto se acercó Judy.

—Silver, nos toca bailar.

—Ah sí, claro. Discúlpame, amigo.

—Vayan, vayan.

Ambos novios se fueron a bailar.

* * *

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

La fiesta ya había acabado, los invitados poco a poco se fueron yendo a sus casas pero sorpresivamente tres potrillas no se irían a la suya esa noche.

—¿Queeeeé? Pero hermana.

—Rarity…

—¡No es justo, Rainbow!

—¡Cállense, niñas. Ustedes se escaparon de casa y vinieron sin permiso—respondió Applejack.

—Por lo tanto, cariños, van a limpiar los restos de fiesta y a lavar todos los platos y demás trastos.

—Pero, Rarity. No terminaremos hoy. Hay muchos y ya es tarde.

—No te preocupes, hermanita. Se quedaran a dormir aquí junto con nosotras. La princesa Cadence nos ha ofrecido quedarnos en palacio.

Las niñas gruñeron pero tuvieron que ceder. La parte buena del castigo es que se quedarían a dormir en el palacio de cristal, pero la parte mala es que tendrían que limpiarlo todo ellas mismas.

FIN.

* * *

 _Feliz cumpleaños a silverwolf850._

 _Este es un one-shot que hice con motivo de su cumpleaños. Quería publicarlo antes pero no logré terminarlo a tiempo. Considéralo un regalo atrasado, amigo._

 _La conversación entre Silver y yo es real y la mantuvimos en nuestro correo PMs. Le pedí permiso para ponerla aquí._

 _Al principio pensé usar a Maya como avatar de Heron White pero al final me decidí por Judy._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


End file.
